


失忆了怎么破

by Silviahun



Series: 时间商人 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviahun/pseuds/Silviahun
Summary: 斯内普乙女序.记忆损失原因：未知疼痛发作：时常的隐隐作痛，在尝试回忆之后变为剧痛治疗方法：使用止痛魔药压住头疼，每日记录梦中出现的破碎记忆碎片——西尔维娅的笔记
Relationships: Sylvia/Severus Snape
Series: 时间商人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509851
Kudos: 8





	失忆了怎么破

1.

当西尔维娅前往霍格沃兹任教的时候，她并没有想象中这么高兴。

相反，她非常紧张。

头依然痛得像是喝了整整一桶的火焰威士忌之后宿醉的样子，记忆也像是突然断片一般缺失了不少东西。

巨大的空虚和茫然笼罩着西尔维娅，但是她脑中却仿佛有个声音在不断对她大喊道，

“去霍格沃兹！快去霍格沃兹！”

西尔维娅跌跌撞撞地抓了一把飞路粉大喊道，“霍格沃兹！”

她从校长室的烟囱里踉踉跄跄走出来的时候，邓不利多正端着一杯红茶往里面加柠檬雪宝糖。他看见西尔维娅，微笑着打了个招呼，

“午安，西尔维娅小姐，看起来，你昨晚似乎没有休息好？”

西尔维娅扶了扶脑袋，努力忽略脑中的空白感接过邓不利多递过来的红茶轻抿一口与他寒暄起来，

“午安，校长。我想大概是昨晚做了一场可怕的噩梦。”

邓不利多端起另一杯红茶搅了搅乐呵呵地问道，

“是什么噩梦能把我们‘斯莱特林里的格兰芬多‘给吓成这个样子？”

被说起以前的绰号，西尔维娅有点不好意思，但是她摇了摇头，

“遗憾的是，我不记得这个梦的内容了。只是它留给我的心悸和恐惧特别清晰。”

邓不利多倒是不怎么在意，喝了一口茶道，“不记得这些带给你恐惧的东西或许是一件好事。这一次你能来霍格沃兹任教或许也是个新挑战。”

听到邓不利多说起正事，西尔维娅也正了正神色道，

“是的，我想我会胜任这份工作的。”

邓不利多拿起桌上的一份档案递给西尔维娅笑道，

“我可从来不怀疑你的能力，也是正因为这个我才会来找你，这次我们面临的事非同小可。”

西尔维娅走出校长室的时候，脑海里仍回想着刚刚邓不利多的最后一句话。

……这次我们面临的事非同小可。

她看了看手里刚刚被邓不利多塞的一包滋滋蜜蜂糖，笑了笑。

也罢，有邓不利多在，还有什么事是熬不过去的呢？

毕竟他可是吃了一百多年的柠檬雪宝糖啊……

这么想着，西尔维娅的心情又好了不少，刚走进走廊她就遇上了自己原来的教授，

西弗勒斯·斯内普

她对斯内普点了点头道，“午安，斯内普教授。”

斯内普虽然气邓不利多宁愿选这个从不着调的小姑娘也不让他教黑魔法防御学，但他还不至于跟自己以前的学生过不去。

“午安，西尔维娅小姐。看到你青出于蓝而胜于蓝把你可怜的老教授挤了下去成为黑魔法防御学教授真是让人欣慰。”

看着斯内普口吐嘲讽的样子，西尔维娅不自觉地脑补出了他知道自己落选时委屈又气鼓鼓的样子。想到这里，她就没法对斯内普说出什么重话了，她无奈地笑了笑道，

“别这样，教授，你我都知道这个职位是被神秘人下过诅咒的……”

后面的话突然顿住，西尔维娅的脸一下子变得苍白。

诅咒？

西尔维娅快速搜索了一遍自己的记忆，她敢保证，她目前有的记忆里根本没有这个诅咒的任何相关记忆。

那么她是怎么知道有这个诅咒的？

站在她面前的斯内普当然也没有放过她，立马皱眉问道，

“西尔维娅小姐，你到底在说什么？诅咒？那你又是从何得知的？”

斯内普紧紧盯着面前这个眼神茫然的女孩，心中的疑惑越来越大。在他还是食死徒的时候，伏地魔的确来申请过这个职位……

可是这并不能证明西尔维娅所说的诅咒就是真的。

自觉自己说错了话，西尔维娅反应过来之后，不敢对上斯内普审视的目光说了一句抱歉就匆匆跑开了。

抱着怀里的书小步跑着，西尔维娅的脸因为慌张而微微发白，她敢肯定，

她一定是遗忘了什么重要的东西。

斯内普看着西尔维娅的背影皱了皱眉，看了一眼她离开的方向，朝着另一边走去。

这小姑娘，跟他绕了七年的路，没想到她毕业之后他还有机会再重温一下这个小滑头的诡异逃跑路线。

她仔细思索着记忆的每个角落，完全没注意到转角处的阴影，就这么直直的撞了上去，手里的书在碰撞中撒了一地。

西尔维娅晃了晃脑袋，还尅来得及抬头去看是谁，那道万分熟悉的声音就落了下来。

“看来西尔维娅小姐的确是不怎么清醒，居然和格兰芬多的小巨怪一样走路时满脑子想着别的东西以至于都差点把你的老教授给撞倒。”

弯腰捡起西尔维娅掉的一本笔记本，斯内普挑了挑眉，

“西尔维娅小姐果然还保留着把笔记本锁上的习惯，”他有些遗憾地把笔记本放回西尔维娅怀里，拍了拍她的肩离开了。

“西尔维娅小姐，虽然你曾经是霍格沃兹的年级第一，但是神秘人的事希望你最好不要自以为是地插手。”

走的时候斯内普在心里依旧惋惜了一下现在西尔维娅已经不再是他的学生了，不然他就可以挥挥魔杖让那本笔记本上的东西显露无疑了。

斯内普摇了摇头，这个自以为是的小姑娘，最好别抱着那点不知天高地厚的想法去做什么危险的事。

也不知道她是怎么进斯莱特林的。

斯内普打住了自己在心里问了无数遍的问题。

西尔维娅回到自己办公室的时候才长吁一口气，幸好斯内普看上去并没有怀疑她是食死徒的念头……不过她脱口而出的那句话也确实挺可疑的。

被自己蠢到的西尔维娅默默在心里给斯内普教授说了句对不起。

随后，脑中的空白感再次袭来，她捂住自己的脸，无助地喘着气，如同一只失去依靠的幼兽。

痛苦的本身就是虚无，本该圆满的记忆因为缺失而发出绝望的嗡鸣。这种得而复失的感觉，像是硬生生地扯开了她的心脏，剐下她最滚烫的心头血。

好在一只温暖的手搭上了她的肩膀轻轻拍了拍将她从自己乱麻般思绪里解救出来。

是麦格教授。

她温和地摸了摸西尔维娅的头发道，

“西尔维娅小姐，好久不见了，现在你都已经这么高了……对了，过会儿就是你的课，可别忘了，我还得去解决一下学生的纠纷，只能请你自己过去了。”

麦格对西尔维娅抱歉地笑了笑抱着书快步向门外走去，脸色微微发冷，眉宇间充斥着恨铁不成钢的意味。

西尔维娅在心里默默给那两个学生祈祷了一下。

但愿他们不用去处理一天的鼻涕虫。

暂时放下脑中的这些糟心事 西尔维娅理了理自己的衣服给自己施了一个容光焕发之后往黑魔法防御学教室走去。

好吧好吧，现在，西尔维娅，该拿出点干劲来了。

走进教室，西尔维娅下意识地抽出魔杖挥动几下把窗帘和门都关上，步履如风地走到讲台上。

这一连串的动作真是像极了一个人。

“各位好，我是新上任的黑魔法防御学教授西尔维娅，这一节课是理论课，下一节课我们将进行实践。希望各位能认真学习你们未来的保命手段。”

虽然这位西尔维娅教授，看起来和斯内普教授颇为相似，但实际上她却比斯内普好相处多了。

比如她会毫不吝啬地给格兰芬多加分。

“很好，格兰杰小姐，你真是我见过最乐于学习的学生之一，格兰芬多加五分。”

赫敏高兴地低下头奋力记着笔记，西尔维娅看了这个三人小组一眼，停顿了一下小声道，

“韦斯莱先生，波特先生，格兰杰小姐，一会儿能请你们下课后留下来说几句话吗？”

得到三人肯定的眼神，西尔维娅对他们眨了眨眼转过身继续讲书上的知识点。

直到临近午餐时间，西尔维娅才大发善心地放这群小巨怪提早一点去午宴吃饭。

而她则端着不知道从哪里来的红茶在三人面前坐下，安抚地笑了笑道，

“早就听闻你们的事迹了，现在才有机会认识你们。果然，你们和传闻一样，是格兰芬多的骄傲。”

被一个看起来和他们差不多的教授夸了一顿，赫敏有些不好意思道，

“谢谢，不过西尔维娅教授您留我们下来是想说些什么吗？”

西尔维娅点了点头，瞥了一眼波特的绿眸之后斟酌着开口，

“嗯……哈利，你是怎么看斯内普的？”

哈利和罗恩还有赫敏对视了一眼，谨慎地开口道，

“他是个很认真的教授。”

认真地每天扣格兰芬多的分。

看出了哈利眼中对斯内普的吐槽，西尔维娅摇了摇头，

“哈利，你知道多少关于你母亲的事？”

哈利微微抿起的唇沉默了下来，西尔维娅看着他那双被斯内普无数次注视的眼眸继续道，

“你的母亲，莉莉·波特，我不曾有幸亲眼见过她。但我从很多人口中听到过她的名字。她聪慧又勇敢，为人正直……但是我真正认识她，是因为一个从来缄默的人。”

西尔维娅突然顿住了话头，她轻轻揉了揉哈利的脑袋，给他们三个人塞了些滋滋蜜蜂糖道，

“总之，哈利，你要记住，这个世界上最不可能害你的就是斯内普。”

西尔维娅并不指望自己这两句话就能让哈利多么相信斯内普，但是她脑中的空白感却偏偏在说完了这些话之后消退了几分。

多出来的记忆碎片唯有模糊的光影，城堡上方的黑袍男子一闪而过。

即使是转瞬即逝的记忆，西尔维娅也第一时间认出了这个人。

斯内普……

零星的记忆碎片并不足以让西尔维娅拼凑出究竟发生了什么。

她只能努力回忆这点试图从中找出更对的线索，但是这点零碎的记忆不仅破碎而且模糊。

直到头疼到无法忍受，她才放弃继续回忆，深吸了口气走进大礼堂准备好好吃一顿来弥补一下今天她失去的脑细胞。

看着斯内普旁边的座位，西尔维娅没有任何心理负担一下子坐了下去甚至还有心情跟斯内普说上几句没什么营养的话，

“午安，教授。今天那些小巨怪没有折磨你吗？”

斯内普转过头看着西尔维娅，皱了皱眉，

“当然，看起来西尔维娅小姐也领略到了那些小巨怪的麻烦之处，不然脸色为什么会这么差？”

西尔维娅手不自然地顿了顿，随意敷衍过去之后便安安静静地解决自己盘子里的烤肉和奶油蘑菇汤。

斯内普看着西尔维娅依旧有些苍白的面色暗叹了一下也沉默了下来。

这小姑娘还真是不会说谎。

直到西尔维娅吃的差不多了，她才扯了扯斯内普的袍子小声问道，

“教授教授，你有没有治疗头疼的魔药？”

这模样，简直跟几年前她还是他的学生时犯错来讨好他一模一样。

斯内普挑了挑眉，不紧不慢地道，

“我很清楚地记得，西尔维娅小姐，我在你学习的七年间，把治疗魔药都教给了你。”

他顿了顿，看着西尔维娅可怜巴巴的眼神，继续说道，

“那么，这次西尔维娅小姐又给你的老教授出了什么疑难杂症？”

听到这里，西尔维娅就知道斯内普同意给自己熬魔药了。她笑眯眯地扯着斯内普的袖子轻车熟路地跑进地窖锁上门，把斯内普按在椅子上自己顺势坐在了他的对面。

这些动作一气呵成，以至于斯内普反应过来的时候他就已经坐在了熟悉的椅子上。

这样的场景倒是分外熟悉了，毕竟这个小巨怪可没少来找他问些稀奇古怪的问题。

西尔维娅趁着空隙，揉了揉还有点微疼的脑袋问道，

“教授，你知道有什么魔药可以抑制一忘皆空魔法吗？”

斯内普皱了皱眉，毫不留情地开口嘲讽，

“西尔维娅小姐，如果你脑子里的芨芨草还没开始发芽，那么你应该还记得只要解除一忘皆空就可以去除失忆效果。”

西尔维娅深吸一口气，认真地看向斯内普道，

“那如果对方没有留下解除的余地呢？”

斯内普抬起一只手托住下巴，另一只手轻轻叩了叩桌面思索了一会儿才道，

“恢复记忆并非不可能，但是，这要视被施法者的精神意志程度决定。”

西尔维娅拿出自己用了七年的笔记本，在新的一页上记下斯内普说的话。

“如果这段记忆非要不可，那么，只能通过梦境进行治疗。”

听到这里，西尔维娅用笔轻轻敲了敲脸认真地问道，

“那这么说，我们只能通过用魔药让被施法者进入梦境自己寻找记忆？”

斯内普点了点头，“没错，解铃还须系铃人，如果钥匙已毁，那么只能让锁自己打开。”

西尔维娅点了点头示意自己明白了。

临走前，她还从斯内普这里要了几瓶止痛效果奇好的魔药。

她回到宿舍，喝下一瓶止痛魔药，像是预感到了今晚的不太平，给自己留下了一盏小小的灯。

事实证明，她的预感并没有错。

这个梦光怪陆离又怪诞，与其说是梦，更像是不同的光影在西尔维娅面前纵横交织。

直到这些混乱无比的破碎光影淡去，西尔维娅才在意识逐渐清醒的时候听到一句尚算清晰的话，

“……用你的名利来换……”

西尔维娅睁开眼睛，果不其然，已经是早上了。

她坐起身，沉默地在床上默默思考着梦里那句话的意思。

用名利来换……

换什么呢？

这句话是中文……整个霍格沃兹只有她和张秋是华裔，但是这个声音绝不是张秋，也就是说，这不是霍格沃兹的人……

尽管如此，西尔维娅还是不敢小看这句话后面没有听到的要换的东西。

如果想要令自己至于不败之地，那么就要在开局之前准备好筹码。

西尔维娅看角落的行李箱突然灵光一闪，拿起魔杖翻开行李箱，找出被压在底下的一张魔法部申请表。

看着这张申请表，西尔维娅勾了勾唇角。

斯莱特林里的格兰芬多，到底也还是斯莱特林。

她拿过羽毛笔在上面迅速填完个人信息之后，把正在睡觉的猫头鹰叫醒，

“醒醒，咕噜，你该去送信啦。这次是魔法部哦，等你回来给你好吃的。”

看着咕噜振翅从窗户飞出去，西尔维娅挑了挑眉，心情很好地准备去吃早餐。

现在，蛇出洞了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个故事是这个系列的一个单元，这个系列的设定我尽量会慢慢讲清楚的，如果有兴趣也可以点进去看看。
> 
> 西尔维娅虽然是“斯莱特林里的格兰芬多”，但是她的本质依旧是更加偏向蛇。只不过相对于大多数蛇，西尔维娅又有点格格不入。
> 
> 总之她没有各位想的这么好，她有一己私欲，也不择手段，只是她一直坚守她的底线。
> 
> 感谢你们愿意看到这里，我会尽快更新的www，想求评论( ‘-ωก̀ )


End file.
